Fallin' For You
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: One-Shot/Song-Fic. Bella begins to realise that she's falling for Edward. But she knows that he can't ever be hers, because there's one thing standing in the way... AH.


**A/N: Another one-shot! :) This is the longest one I've written. **

**It's kind of based on the song 'Fallin' for you' by Colbie Caillat. Youtube it. It is an AMAZING song. :) **

**Anyways. I hope you all like this. :) Thanks to Waffles for reading it for me and telling me she loved it. :) I'm pretty proud of this one. **

**This idea has probably been done before. I'm not sure. Lol. **

**Happy Reading! **

_Bella's point of view: _

I'm not really sure what's going on at the moment. It's different. What I'm feeling. A different feeling that I don't really like.

I know that it's been happening for a while. It's not happened just now, I know that. But what I'm feeling is something that I shouldn't be. Because I'm not supposed to feel it. At least that's what I'm trying to tell myself.

I think that I'm falling for him. I'm falling quickly, and I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be falling for him at all. It's just not...allowed.

Is it not allowed though? Is it just something that I won't allow myself to do? I don't really know. But all I do know is that I am falling, faster than I should be letting myself.

It's something that I can't admit. I should keep it too myself, because I know that I'm not the only person out there to be almost hopelessly in love with him.

You'd have to be blind not to want to fall in love with him.

Edward Cullen is perfection. Simple. He has the most beautiful eyes. Correction the most beautiful _green _eyes. He's got unruly bronze hair that is never in the same place twice, he never tries to tame it. But I think that makes it even sexier. He's got pale skin that contrasts amazingly against his eyes. He is perfection, as I said.

Perfection that I'm not allowed to be anywhere near.

Why? Because he has a girlfriend.

This is why it's bad that I'm falling. Why it's very, very bad.

He along with his girlfriend, are probably the most popular people at Forks High School.

Sure, I'm also a part of that 'Popular Crowd' but only by chance. I never counted on being in the 'in' crowd. It just happened.

Anyway, I'm just not _as _popular as they are. I'm not on the cheerleading squad, and I've never even gone anywhere near a football player. In fact, I've never even had a proper boyfriend. I've been on a few dates, but none of them have ever gone anywhere.

I sighed quietly to myself which Alice, who happens to be my best friend, heard.

"Bella?" She looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?" She was whispering and also sitting right next to me. Nobody else will have heard.

"Nothing." I shook it off. She couldn't know. Even if she is my Best Friend, and also like my sister, she can't know about my secret. Nobody can.

Even if I am in so deep that I don't think I'll never make my way out of.

"'Kay." The tone of Alice's voice said she knew better. I groaned internally. I was going to get interrogated tonight.

I looked across the lunch table, at the boy who was currently stealing away my heart without even knowing about it.

It was impossible. How I'd even fallen for him in the first place. How I'd gotten myself into a mess I'd probably never find my way out of.

It was what being an almost love-sick Teenager does to you.

xoxoxo

"Bella!" Alice squealed at me.

I blinked spastically and then frowned. "What, Ali?"

"I found the most perfect dress for you, ever!" She squealed again.

Dress? Oh. It was the Spring Dance, tonight. Oh, wonderful.

It's been two weeks since I figured out that I was falling for Edward. Two weeks I've kept this to myself. Two weeks I've been falling deeper and deeper and Two weeks I've not been getting any closer to getting myself out of the mess or doing anything about it.

"I'm not going to the dance, Ali."

Alice gasped. "What did you just say?"

I chuckled. "You heard me. I'm not going."

"Yes, I know what you said." Alice folded her arms. "I just pretended not to hear it. You are going, because you never know what might happen." Alice winked.

"Care to explain?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Bella. I know that you're crushing on Edward."

I blushed all the way down to my toes, and then shook my head. How did she know?

"What makes you think that?" I looked away. Making eye contact with Alice when she was like this was not the best thing in the world.

"It's blatantly obviously, Bells. You've been quieter than normal for the past two weeks, and I see you taking what you think are sneaky glances at him across the table at lunch time. Don't think I haven't noticed."

I looked back at her. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I can't fall for him anymore than I have already, Ali. I just can't. I shouldn't be falling for him. It's not allowed." I sighed as I thought that through again. It really was truer than I'd ever thought it might be.

"'Not allowed'?" Ali frowned. "What does that even mean?"

"He has a girlfriend, Alice." I stated the obvious.

"You don't pay attention do you?" Alice shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's get ready, we have to go soon, and don't even think about arguing with me. We are going to go and we are going to have a good time." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her closest. I didn't like that she changed the subject like that. I was missing something, but I don't even want to know what it was.

xoxox

5 hours later, we were in the school gym (there wasn't anywhere else in Forks to hold a school dance) having just arrived.

I hated this already, and I'd only been here a few minutes.

"Cheer up, Bells. You look stunning!" Ali smiled at me.

I had to almost agree with her. Ali always did an amazing job when she decided to play 'Barbie-Bella'. I was wearing a purple floor-length dress, with silver diamante belt bits under my chest, and it had zigzag strapping at the back. Alice had curled my hair, so it was hanging just below my shoulders, and my make-up was pretty natural.

I never paid that much attention to my appearance, but Alice had really outdone herself this time.

"Alice is right Bella." Rosalie smiled at me. Rosalie was our other best friend. Although I never really got on as well with Rosalie as I did with Alice, we were still pretty close.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

Alice reached up and whispered something in Roses' ear. Rose's eyes widened and then she briefly looked at me although I wasn't really paying that much attention.

I was too busy watching the door, because Edward had just walked in, looking even more perfect that I'd ever thought possible. He came in by himself which confused me a little bit, and he walked straight over to his group of friends. He was wearing a simple tuxedo, but it contrasted beautifully against his pale skin, his hair was looking the same as it always did, but he looked amazing.

That was when I realised that I was in love with Edward. That was the answer. I loved him.

My heart broke a little bit at the realisation. I'd never be able to be with him. It just couldn't happen.

"Bella?"

I turned back to Alice, who had whispered at me.

Alice and Rose were both smirking; they'd obviously caught me staring.

"I can't, Ali. I have to go." I turned around and walked out of the gym, luckily I'd convinced Alice to let me wear flat shoes, but I was still at risk from falling over.

I didn't look back; I couldn't let myself look back. I held the tears that were threatening to spill over in. I couldn't let myself cry.

I finally got outside the school, and I sat down on the steps. It was dark outside already and pretty cold but I couldn't care less.

I couldn't stay in there. Knowing that I loved him, and that I couldn't have him. Knowing that he belonged to somebody else, and that he wasn't mine.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. My emotions are spinning out of control. I can't take what I'm feeling.

"Bella?" The voice startled me. He'd never said my name before, yet I'd know his voice anywhere.

I turned round and looked towards him. He was standing in the doorway of the school, looking curiously at me. He looked even more perfect standing this close to me. It was like being next to a God.

"Go away." I mumbled, turning away from him.

"Why?" He sounded generally confused, or hurt. I couldn't decide. He came and sat down next to me. We'd never been this close before. Sitting at the same table for two years, still never meant that we were in this close proximity. It just didn't happen.

"Because you should be in there, with your girlfriend. Not out here with me." _I'm not worth sitting out here with. You don't want to be here with me. _

"I don't have a girlfriend." Edward stated.

The words made my heart take off at a hundred miles a minute. I didn't like that I wasn't in control of my emotions. Then again, I hadn't been in control of them for a while now.

"You, don't?" I was looking at the floor. I couldn't look at him.

"No." He stood up and I thought that he was going to back inside the school. Like he suddenly realised that he didn't want to be out with me. Like he should realise.

Instead, he stood in front of me, I looked up and he smiled. I swear my heart melted at the sight of it.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Why?" Was the word that popped out my mouth, wonderful.

Edward chuckled, and I stored it to memory. It was the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard.

Edward took my hand and pulled me up from the steps, pulling me flush against him. I blushed all the way down to my toes again.

"You know I can't dance." I stated.

Edward smiled, again. "It's a good thing I can then." He put his arm around my waist and held my other hand securely in his.

I put my arm around his neck, and he interlinked his fingers with mine.

If I thought I was in love with him before. It wasn't like anything I felt right now.

This was what I spent the last two weeks dreaming of. What I wanted all along.

"I still don't understand."

Edward smiled, making his eyes sparkle. "What don't you understand?"

"Why you're here with me." I looked away, only to find that we stopped moving. Edward took his arm from around my waist and cupped my face with his hand.

"Because..." He stopped, maybe to think about what he was going to say. "Bella, you are amazing." He laughed quietly. "You don't see yourself clearly enough, you're beautiful." His words made me blush. "And I'm out here with you, because, well, I want to be. I don't want to be in there, dancing with some other girl. I want to be out here, dancing with _you._" He stroked my cheek, and I felt myself leaning in to his touch.

"Really?" The words came out quieter than a whisper. I didn't want to ask any more questions and ruin the moment. I'd spent the last two weeks thinking of nothing but him, and wondering what it would be like to have him this close, what it would be like to have him say those things. Now I was here, and it was better than I'd ever imagined it to be.

"Really." Edward squeezed my hand and then leaned towards me. Our lips touched and sparks ran through my whole body. I'd never felt anything like I was feeling right now.

I kissed him back, and as our lips moved in sync with each other I realised that it was worth falling for him because, in the end, he fell for me too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! :D **

**Review please! I love hearing all your thoughts on it! :) **

**Just click that little button right there. See it? It really needs some love. :) Click it, and then leave me some review love too. :) Ta! **

**Thats-So-Alex :)**


End file.
